


The Voice of a Devil is Sweeter Than An Angel

by SaltNTang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pirates, Seduction, Sirens, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 03:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19985521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNTang/pseuds/SaltNTang
Summary: Captain Erwin and his crew are trapped within a ranging storm when Erwin finds himself lulled into the lethal trap of the infamous siren who sailors call ‘Levi’





	The Voice of a Devil is Sweeter Than An Angel

The most beautiful singing graced Erwin’s ears as he steered his ship through the crashing, mucky grey waves. 

Despite the hard rain splashing wetly onto the wooden planks beneath his feet, Erwin could not help but hear the beautiful voice of a singing man. A soft lullaby, a commanding opera, a gentle hush, a silent cry. The rain could not deter Erwin from hearing the lovely sounds which proved to make the man’s knees quiver in the presence of its beauty.

The blonde captain glanced around the ship, briefly catching sight of what few members of his crew were still holding onto the exterior of the drenched ship. 

The grim sight reminded Erwin of the dangerous, life-threatening situation he and his remaining crew were battling. A storm they were not ready to confront. The possibility of death settled in Erwin’s gut, yet the distant singing voice seemed to silently lull the man into a distant, trance-like state. Peaceful. 

The rushing rain no longer made his temples pound, nor his eardrums buzz unpleasantly. His mind was made. He would find this beautiful voice, this tune that swayed his heart and settled his very soul. 

Squinting his eyes ahead, Erwin furrowed his brow in withheld excitement at the unknown male’s voice increasing in tone and volume, signaling to the captain that he was near his desired destination. He only reeled the ship’s heavy anchor down once he caught sight of a figure planted atop a large rock above the sea. 

The sight of a beautiful man, one with silver eyes which cut through the sea’s foggy mist and hair as black as coal gazed holes through Erwin. The spotlight seemed to glow over the beautiful creature atop the rock, his voice now clearer than it has ever been, the sight of a seaweed green tail doing nothing to deter Erwin whatsoever. 

Erwin hurriedly ran down the ship’s stairway, leaning over the side of the ship, his heart pounding in his chest. He had to touch the merman. He must. Desperation clouded his judgement as the blonde captain reached further and further where he stood on the large ship, the rain blurring his sight. 

Just as Erwin’s fingers grazed along the very hairs of the merman, he felt himself tip over and fall out from his ship. The frantic, blurred voices of his crew members flooded his ears as the ocean’s dark waters swallowed his body whole. The merman dove down toward him as Erwin allowed himself the pleasure of sinking into the body of water. His eyes gazed up into the face of the creature diving toward him.

The merman draped its sticky arms around the captain, a large, devious grin swallowing his features as he did so. It kissed the blonde’s temple, allowing them both to sink further into the dark, comforting abyss of the ocean. The water entered Erwin’s ears, silencing the world around him and he felt the merman kiss his lips, stealing his breath away quite literally. 

The air bubbles around them both disappeared into nothingness as Erwin’s eyesight muddled into a black, empty void.


End file.
